memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Peacekeeper, Part Two: The Conclusion
}} (DC 2nd series) | number = 50 | miniseries = The Peacekeeper | writer = Howard Weinstein | penciller = Rod Whigham | inker = Arne Starr & Carlos Garzon | colorist = Tom McCraw | letterer = Bob Pinaha | editor = Alan Gold | omnibus = Revisitations, Best of Gary Seven | published = | pages = 55 | publisher = DC Comics (USA) and Carlsen Comics (Germany) | date = 2290 | stardate = 8637.7 - 8639.2 }} The Peacekeeper, Part Two: The Conclusion was the double-sized 50th issue of DC Comics' second series of TOS comics, published in . It concluded The Peacekeeper story arc, which was written by Howard Weinstein and penciled by Rod Whigham. The story dealt with an investigation surrounding the disastrous test of a protomatter-based weapon of mass destruction which appeared to have killed Pavel Chekov and Montgomery Scott. Summary Log Entries ;Captain's log, supplemental:: Two hours have passed since the destruction of the ''Pacific... And we still have no explanation for the accident or the intense and persistent radiation forcing us to remain clear of the site.'' ;Science officer's log, stardate 8639.2::Sensors indicate a twelve percent decrease in radiation intensity. Per captain's orders we are launching survey probes. ;Captain's log, supplemental:: With Starfleet extradition procedures waived, I have remanded the Aegis rebels to Gary Seven's custody, and they've been sent home for trial. : As for the Aegis itself... Their unpredictable intervention activities make me... Uneasy. However, there's not much we can do to stop them. : Our philosophical differences remain... unresolved. References Characters :Azark • Pavel Chekov • Lance Cartwright • Evad • Gracie Hirosaki • Isis • James T. Kirk • Koob • Leonard McCoy • Opai • Saavik • Montgomery Scott • Gary Seven • Shopay • Spock • Torali • Sara Tuchinsky • Nyota Uhura • unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel (security guards, engineering technicians) God • David Marcus • Eleen • Vaal Starships and vehicles : • • spacecraft Apollo I • boat • Challenger (OV-099) • • • tank Locations : Earth (San Francisco) • Thevos (Thevosian Science Station) Capella IV • Gamma Trianguli VI • Mars Station • Niagara Falls • Relius IV Races and cultures :Human • Klingon • Relius IV native • Romulan • Thevosian • Vulcan • unnamed races and cultures States and organizations :Aegis • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets NASA Science and technology :automation system • Beta 5 computer • biobed • biology • bridge log-recorder • computer • deflector • engine • generator • long distance transporter • main computer • medscanner • missile • phase coupler • phaser • phaser • photon torpedo • power-transfer coil • probe • protomatter • sensor • servo • shield • shield • Swiss Army knife • sword • transporter • viewscreen • weapon Ranks and titles :admiral • astronaut • captain • commodore • crewmember • doctor • ensign • Federation Starfleet ranks (2270s-2350s) • kidnapper • officer • rebel • rebel • security officer • slavemaster • Supervisor Other references :1968 • 20th century • 23rd century • alert status (red alert • yellow alert) • assignment patch • asteroid • bridge • cat • civil war • civilization • courtroom • crystal • decade • engineering • engineering • execution • galaxy • Golden Gate Bridge • kidnapping • light year • logic • minute • nuclear holocaust • Peacekeeper project • philosophy • Prime Directive • radiation • rebellion • river • shock wave • space • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • Starfleet uniform (2278-2350s) • time • time travel • time-space continuum • warp speed (warp two • warp nine) • weapon of mass destruction • year Appendices Background * The German title is "Auftrag: Zukunft", which means "Assignment: Future". * The Earth quote "In the country of the blind, the one-eyed man is king" is a proverb cited in several literary sources, including the Bible. (The One-Eyed Man Is King idiom at the Idiomation website) * Scott quoted to himself, "May fortune favor the foolish". That is a Latin proverb derivative of "fortune favors the bold" and was also quoted by James T. Kirk in . ( ) * Leonard McCoy wondered what technology would be capable of transporting an entire starship, and Spock acknowledged it as a theoretical possibility. They seem to have forgotten that they were transported along with the Enterprise by a Kalandan long distance transporter in 2268, though it was reassembled partially out of phase, in . Montgomery Scott warned James T. Kirk of those phase difficulties as the ship was about to be transported again, this time by the First Federation's Web of Worlds in 2269, in . Quotes "It may be completely new, Jim... but you aren't perfect" --Leonard McCoy to James T. Kirk (translated from the German version) Related Stories : Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan • Star Trek III: The Search for Spock • "Friday's Child" • "The Apple" • " " • The Mirror Universe Saga Timeline }} }} Images sCAN0163.JPG|German cover jtkDC50.jpg spockDC50.jpg chekovDC50.jpg scottyDC50.jpg garySevenDC50.jpg pacificDC50.jpg ent1701dc50.jpg swiss army knife.jpg|Scotty's Swiss Army knife. External links * * Review of The Peacekeeper, Part Two at Siskoid's Blog of Geekery. Category:TOS comics